Put your arms around me(and I'm home)
by Falazure
Summary: Magnus is tired and all he wants is his bed(and Alec).


Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.

I've been wanting to write something for these two for over a year now and after months and months of no inspiration my brain poops out nearly 1300 words of fluff. Thanks, self.

I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)

* * *

It had been a long day, well week really, Magnus had spent the best part of it hopping across the globe to find the ingredients he needed for the spell his current client wanted. A well-paying client it had to be said but still, he'd barely had time to sit down to eat and he was exhausted.

He just wanted to go home and get into bed, preferably with Alec beside him.

They had been texting intermittently during the week, Magnus sending pictures of what he'd been doing and the places he'd been to Alec, which the other man seemed to enjoy, but still Magnus missed him.

He'd have brought Alec with him if he thought he'd get more than five minuets to stay in one place and if the other man wasn't so busy himself, but he'd kept a mental note of all the locations that seemed to pique Alec's interest the most so that he could take the other man to them one day.

He was pulled out his musings as the shopkeeper brought him the last item he needed and he felt himself both sag in relief and almost shiver in anticipation, now he could finally go home and rest, maybe even call Alec to see if he wanted to spend the evening together.

With renewed vigour he paid the shopkeeper and walked outside, the paper bag clutched carefully in one-hand as he took one last look at his surroundings before opening a portal and stepping through.

He smiled as his shoes hit soft carpet, took in a deep breath and smelled... chicken?

Magnus closed the portal behind him as his head swivelled towards the kitchen, his face pulling in confusion as he briefly questioned what kind of burglar made themselves food in the place they were robbing when his brain caught up and he realised that only one person had full-access to his apartment when he was away.

He felt warmth bloom in his chest and it only increased as a familiar head of messy dark hair popped around the corner and a pair of dark eyes locked onto him, an answering smile lighting up the other man's face.

" Hey Magnus." Alec stepped out from around the door frame and walked up to him as he wiped a towel across his hands. Magnus watched him walk up wondering why other man was here so early, surely he was needed at the institute? A glance out the balcony windows and the darkness beyond however made it clear to Magnus that his estimation of the time was completely off. Still, this was a surprise.

" I wasn't expecting a visitor." He must have sounded as bemused as he felt because Alec frowned ever so slightly.

" You said you were coming home today so I figured I'd come over and have something ready for when you got back." Alec shrugged at him and Magnus couldn't help the way his lips tugged up, he almost felt silly for being so happy about something as simple as someone making food for him when he got home.

Alec looked down at the ground briefly before meeting his eyes again. " Is that okay?" And it wasn't nerves exactly that Magnus could see emanating from Alec, more the worry that perhaps he'd overstepped a boundary and Magnus felt the warmth in his chest bloom brighter.

" It's fine." He quickly reassured, one of his hands moving to rest on Alec's forearm. " More than fine actually although I don't think I'll be able to enjoy your efforts."

" You okay?" Alec asked as he moved in closer, one of Alec's hands moving to rest on his bicep and Magnus nodded at him.

" Just tired and I doubt I'll be able to stay awake once I sit down." Now that he was in the comfort of his own home and with Alec there he could feel the residual energy that had filled his body fading, his clothes seemed heavier and what he really wanted was twenty paces behind Alec and covered in a wonderfully soft duvet.

Alec for his part simply looked him over and then nodded, seeming to come to a decision and in one swift motion he took the paper bag from his hands and started tugging at his jacket. Magnus blinked up at him confused but didn't try to stop Alec. " What are you doing?"

" Does this need to be put anywhere special?" Alec asked in lieu of an answer, freeing Magnus from his jacket and draping it over a chair while holding up the bag.

" It needs to be refrigerated." Magnus answered while trailing after Alec as the other man headed back off to the kitchen.

" No special container or anything though?" Magnus shook his head and Alec opened the fridge to dump the bag inside, he looked up while he was shuffling things around. " Go take a shower and get ready for bed, I'll tidy up." Magnus took one look at the food simmering on the stove.

" What about dinner?" Alec only smiled at him.

" I'll save it for later don't worry, go on." He gestured towards the door and Magnus let himself have one final glance at Alec puttering around the kitchen, the simple domesticity of it lighting him up in ways he didn't think he'd ever feel again, before he dragged himself off to the bathroom.

He pulled his clothing off haphazardly as he went, draping what he could on one of the chairs in his bedroom and letting everything else fall where it may. He'd tidy up in the morning, for now he just wanted to get under the covers as quickly as he could.

He grabbed some sleepwear and towels, set them on the counter and then stepped into the shower, the water sliding blissfully down his back as he twizzled the nobs to find the right temperature. He didn't dare risk having one of his usual long showers, he'd probably fall asleep in the stall if he did, so he washed as efficiently as he could before shutting everything off and stepping out.

He dried his lower-half quickly with one towel before pulling on the soft pants he wore to bed and grabbed his top as he scrubbed his hair with the other towel, walking out into bedroom.

Magnus paused momentarily as he stepped out, all the lights bar a lamp on a bedside table were out and Alec was sat reclined on the bed closest to it with a cup of coffee beside him and a small stack of papers. He'd even changed out of his jeans into a pair of sweatpants.

Alec noticed him immediately and lifted one hand to beckon him over.

Magnus didn't need any further prompting. He dropped the towel on the floor, pulled his top over his head and clambered up onto the bed, the both of them pulling and shuffling at the blankets until they were both underneath with Magnus draped over Alec's chest.

Magnus let the calm of the moment wash over him, Alec's heartbeat steady under his ear, Alec's fingers lightly scraping against the back of his head, and Alec's warmth all around him. He wanted to stay awake, wanted to ask Alec about his week but his eyes were drooping faster with every second.

" I'm afraid I can't-" A large yawn cut through his sentence. " Stay awake any longer." He murmured into Alec's shirt and Magnus wasn't sure if Alec had even understood him though the fabric muffling his words, the chest beneath him jostled briefly with a chuckle however.

" That's okay." A warm pair of lips pressed against his skin. " Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Magnus let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.


End file.
